Scarred for Life
by saberstorm
Summary: When Krystal left, she left on him the first of many wounds that would eventually destroy him. Without her, he falls. Who he once was no longer exists, and only the scars he bears tell how Fox McCloud finally died. Prequel to 'Kursed to Love'.
1. Scars of Romance

Scarred for Life

Summary: When Krystal left, she left on him the first of many wounds that would eventually destroy him. Without her, he falls. Who he once was no longer exists, and only the scars he bears tell how Fox McCloud finally died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox.

Scars of Romance

Fox McCloud, former leader of the famous Star Fox team, was currently in one of the last places you would ever think of him being in. That is, unless you knew what he was going through. Like far too many men, he was trying to drown his sorrows of a broken heart in a drink.

The slum he was in was filled with the toxic smoke of several cigars and other smokes. The smell of the vomit and the biological waste products of those who were unable to make it to the restroom in time also filled the air. The smoke and smell was welcome to him. He sat alone, in the corner farthest from the door, a bottle and a shot glass in front of him, as well as the daily paper. The smoke hid him from prying eyes, and it also thankfully hid the stage from his view. Judging by the sounds coming from that direction, strip dancers were performing at it. That was the last thing Fox wanted to see, and he probably wouldn't look even if he could see from his corner table. There was a reason why all the other tables visible through the smog were empty.

It was the paper that held Fox's attention. The bold headline read: **STAR WOLF AND STAR FALCO LOCATE TERRAFORMING DEVICE!** A large picture showed his old wingmate, Falco, and his team members, Katt and Dash. He scanned the article. Apparently, Andross really wasn't all bad to begin with. He created a device to turn the toxic planet Venom into a world like Corneria while working for the Army. However, his work was not well received by the public, many critics asking why he wasn't devoting more time to more important projects. Angered, he hid his device and threatened to destroy Corneria. To do so, he began creating a device that did the exact opposite of his first invention. He never finished it, as his research was destroyed and he was banished to Venom.

Andross grandson, Dash Bowman was born after the Lylat Wars, and was a member of the Cornerian Military before joining up with Falco and Katt. Upon finding out about Andross' terraforming device, Star Falco and Star Wolf joined together to locate it, finding it on Tatiana. Now, Dash was leaving his position to use the device on Venom, hoping to prove once and for all that he was not like his grandfather.

A figure approached him through the smog. It didn't take long for Fox to recognize the telltale uniform. "Have you come to gloat, Wolf?"

"You're a sorry sight, pup," Wolf replied. "To answer your question, no. Do you mind if I join you?" Fox waved his hand at the seat across from him and Wolf took it. He poured a drink for himself, and refilled Fox's glass. "I came to give you news you might like. Krystal has broken up with Panther."

In spite of the fact that Fox almost hated hearing her name, his ears perked up, "So?"

"You can lie to yourself, but not to me, pup," Wolf growled. "You still love her. Have you heard half the stuff people say about her?"

Fox snorted with laughter. Had he heard? Everyone had heard! People called her a backstabbing whore to her face! Granted, he hated that she was on everyone's black list, but there was nothing he could do to change that. "Whatever was between us is over and done with, you know that Wolf."

"That doesn't mean you can't try again," Wolf said. "'Don't ever give up. Trust your instincts,' pup."

"You dare mock me with my father's words?" Fox growled.

"I dare, because you didn't take his advice, or mine," Wolf growled back. "'When the time comes, don't think. Act.'"

Fox wanted to punch Wolf, but he knew he was right. He was a sorry excuse for an idiotic hero who cared more about his job than the one he loved. "Krystal deserves better than me," he muttered.

Wolf drained his glass, "And where, pray tell, is she going to find someone better than you? Venom? Kew? Somewhere in another galaxy? Listen to yourself! Ever since you forced her off of your team, you've been spiraling down the toilet, pup! Pull yourself together!" The ring of his communicator interrupted them. Wolf tapped his claw on the switch, "This is Wolf O'Donnell speaking."

Panther's panicked voice came from the speaker, "Wolf! She's gone! She's running away! I think she might be going to go kill herself!"

"Where did she go?" Wolf asked, noticing that Fox suddenly looked very concerned.

"Toward the hanger, where we parked our ships!" Panther answered.

Wolf cut the connection, "Well, pup?"

Fox stood, a determined light in his eyes, "Let's go get her."

They left the bar, tearing down the alleys and through several short cuts till they reached the hanger, just in time to see a familiar fighter launch. Fox doubled his speed till he reached his Arwing, jumping in and launching after her. He didn't care if Wolf followed, so long as he was able to catch Krystal.

"Don't try and stop me, Fox McCloud," her pained voice said over the communicator. "I'm finished with you, Wolf, and the rest of Lylat!"

"Don't go, Krystal! Please!" he begged her.

"Fox, it's over," she growled.

"Krystal, please!" he begged again, pulling his ship beside hers.

He could hear her snarl as she replied, "You were the one who pushed me away."

"I know. I'm sorry, so sorry," he apologized. "I heard you quit Star Wolf. I don't care if I never fly again, just don't leave."

There was a pause, and then, "Why?"

Why did he want her to leave? It didn't take much soul searching for Fox to find an answer, the truth he had always ignored, "I need you."

"You NEED me?" Krystal yelled in disgust. "I'm not an item you can throw away and reclaim Fox! You think I don't hear what they all say about me?"

"I don't care what they say." He was loosing her. Hitting the throttle, he pulled his ship so that he was right in front of hers. She tried to maneuver past him, but he stayed in front, blocking her.

"Get out of my way, Fox!" she yelled, the anger and pain evident in her voice. "I hate you! Get out of my way or I will shoot!"

Her words cut deep into him. She Hated him! "Krystal, please!" he pleaded.

"Get your Arwing out of my way!" He didn't move, and she fired.

"Krystal!" he yelled, even as his instincts took control. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had looped behind her and opened fire. One of her engines exploded, sending her ship spiraling down.

"Krystal!" he yelled, horrified at what he had done. "No! Why? Krystal!" There was no answer, as her ship continued downward and crashed into the unforgiving landscape.

The first, and most fatal scar had formed.


	2. Racing Scars

Scarred for Life

Summary: When Krystal left, she left on him the first of many wounds that would eventually destroy him. Without her, he falls. Who he once was no longer exists, and only the scars he bears tell how Fox McCloud finally died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox.

Racing Scars

After two weeks had passed, Falco came to visit him. What the Avian found was not what he expected. Fox was in a deep depression, slowly drinking himself to death. After working for a week to sober his friend up, Falco had a stroke of brilliance.

"Say, Fox, why don't we forget being mercenaries," he suggested. "G-Zero Racing has always been something I've wanted to try. Why don't we turn our ships into vehicles. We'll put every racer to shame!"

Light shone in Fox's eyes for the first time in a long time, the light of adventure. Within days, the Star Fox Racing Team was on headlines all over Lylat. The rookies made a few mistakes, but corrected them quickly. Within 2 months, Star Fox was no longer remembered as a mercenary team as Lylat begged them to compete in the Grand Prix.

It would be the last race Fox would enter.

On the final lap, as Fox came close to a deadly turn, a rouge racer slammed into him, sending him directly into the wall. Fox woke up three weeks later in the Cornerian Military Hospital, blind.

Peppy came to consolidate him one day, where he confided in Fox a secret he had kept for years. "You know, your Mother was a Cerian. Your Father made me promise not to tell, for fear you or her would be targeted by Andross or his followers. I don't think it matters now, though. Any telepathic powers you have are dormant. Perhaps you can develop them, to make up for your lost sight. I'm also putting in some money to get you an artificial eye, if that's all right." Seeing Fox nod dumbly, Peppy sighed. "Fox, I've always considered you as the son I never had. Please, don't do anything stupid, not when I'm about to retire."

The surgery for Fox's eye took a long time, but soon he could see again. He shuddered in horror at how his face looked. A long scar ran over his blind right eye where shrapnel had cut it. His left eye had been able to be replaced by an artificial one because it was simply bored out in the crash. The ability to see worsened his depression.

Twice, he attempted suicide. The first time, Peppy and Bill had been visiting. Fox had grabbed Bill's army knife, and attempted to slit his throat. Working together, Peppy and Bill managed to stop him, but Fox's left ear had been cut off in the process.

As doctors prepared an artificial ear, Fox tried again. Using the bed sheets, he tied his arms in a crucifix position against some medical equipment, attempting to suffocate himself. After he had passed out, one of the improvised bands came loose, causing his left arm to fall, and sparing his life. Falco found him in that position seconds before he awoke, and pulled him away, calling the doctors. Because he had bound himself by the wrists and below the shoulders, his right arm had died from blood loss, and the doctors were forced to amputate it at the elbow.

One week later, Fox vanished from the medical ward. The only thing doctors found in his room was a newspaper, bearing a single headline.

**Peppy Hare Killed by Assassin During Retirement Speech!**

**Authorities now searching for Weezle, who was identified as the shooter by a security camera.**


	3. Mental Scars

Scarred for Life

Summary: When Krystal left, she left on him the first of many wounds that would eventually destroy him. Without her, he falls. Who he once was no longer exists, and only the scars he bears tell how Fox McCloud finally died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox.

Mental Scars

Weezle was never one for close combat. He was a gun for hire, shot people from afar with his sniping skills, and then ran. He didn't care if he was caught on tape or anything like that, because he'd be gone before anyone had found him.

Or so he thought.

Star Wolf was on his tail at first, destroying his escape ship. So he hid in one of the many alleys in Corneria City, easily loosing them. Not many knew these alleys well.

Unfortunately, this new pursuer did.

Fox had speant a long time in these alleys as a kit. It was here where he first met Falco. While he never was a gang member like Falco, he was considered a Jumper: a guy who held respect of various gangs for his assistance as a mercenary, or a diplomat between them, so he had a free pass. Because of his Jumper status, Fox was easily able to ask the right people and locate Weezle.

Poor Weezle didn't even know it was Fox McCloud that was chasing him. All he saw was a deformed vulpine, probably rabid, intent on killing him. He continued to try and run, only to be backed into a dead end.

Grinning like a maniac, Fox slowly advanced, enjoying the fear in Weezle's eyes. "This will be the last thing you see, Weezle. Mark my words."

Weezle drew a knife, the only thing he had, "Back off. I know how to use this." He didn't, but his pursuer didn't need to know that.

Laughing, the knife was kicked from his hands before he felt a powerful blow to his stomach. Doubling over, he received a knee in his face, braking his snout and sending him on his back. Then, like a rabid animal, his pursuer pounced, using his fangs to tear into Weezle's soft belly. Weezle screamed in pain as his attacker ripped him apart, never eating, but painfully chewing. In spite of his blood loss, Weezle didn't die immediately. Then, his attacker got up, and went and grabbed a discarded sledgehammer. Hefting it in one hand, he brought it down on Weezle's head, crushing it like an empty milk carton.

Suddenly realizing what he had done, Fox stumbled back in horror, throwing up. Sliding down against a wall, he suddenly realized he could sense someone approaching. _I guess my powers aren't dormant any more_, he thought ruefully, staring at the carnage. Finally, he could take it no more. Ignoring the pain, he reached up and tore his artificial eye from its socket.

Before he blacked out, he heard Wolf's voice say, "Pup, what… OH MY…!"


	4. Fatal Scarred

Scarred for Life

Summary: When Krystal left, she left on him the first of many wounds that would eventually destroy him. Without her, he falls. Who he once was no longer exists, and only the scars he bears tell how Fox McCloud finally died.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox.

Fatal Scarred

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed enough, that he didn't even recognize himself. A new eye, similar to the one Wolf had, had replaced the one he had torn out. Slowly, he lifted his right arm, flexing the mechanical fingers.

_This is who I am, now. Fox McCloud is dead._

Dressing in a set of black clothes, he was not surprised when Wolf came in to check on him. Sargasso was Wolf's home, he had every right to check on him.

"I should thank you, Wolf. Without you…" he trialed off.

"It's about time I repaid the debt I owed your old man," Wolf said. "I see this as the way."

"What about the _Great Fox_?" he asked.

"Bill delivered it," Wolf answered. "He doesn't know you're here, though. I told him you were at a hospital somewhere else, and had refused to tell me where. The question you should be asking, is what are you going to do now?"

"I've had plenty of time to decide," he answered. "The mercenary life is no more for me. I'm going to start a new life. I've decided to be a bounty hunter. If I die, it doesn't matter. I died a long time ago."

Wolf didn't like the sound of that, but there was little he could do about it. When the pup made his mind up, there was little chance in it changing. Besides, the idea of him being a bounty hunter appealed to Wolf. "There's a transport heading to Effection, tomorrow. The planet is outside of Lylat, and has plenty of problems. A good place to start for a bounty hunter."

"I'll be on it then. Thanks."

"Don't be stupid, pup!" Wolf scowled. "If you're going to be a bounty hunter, you're going to need a different name. You mention the name 'Fox McCloud', and you just might be history."

"Like I said, I'm already dead."

This was intriguing. "Then who are you?" Wolf asked.

He thought for a moment before he answered.

"Scarred. Fatal Scarred."


End file.
